Submersible pumps are installed at or near the bottom of a well. The operation of the submersible pump depends on the existence of a column of pumpable fluid above the submersible pump in the well. The submersible pump is self-priming if there is fluid above the pump. In systems that incorporate submersible pumps a fluid level probe is sometimes incorporated. This probe is used to send a sensing signal to a control unit that turns the submersible pump on and off to maintain the fluid at a certain level. The submersible pump can be used to pump off an excess residue above the probe or as used in an alternative configuration could maintain the level of the well at the probe height.
Frequently probes are installed along with the submersible pump. Such probes sometimes are subject to harsh environmental conditions and, therefore, are subject to damage which may result in failure. The position of the probe is critical in the operation of a submersible well pumping system. The pump probe sometimes is installed after the submersible pump is placed in the well mounted in its own carrier. Occasionally the probe is damaged during insertion into the well. During installation it may be hard to locate the probe precisely in relation to the pump.
It is therefore a motive of the invention to provide a submersible pump probe protection sleeve that allows precise alignment of the probe with respect to the submersible pump and provides for the effective protection of the probe while being installed.